mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Illusion
|caption = Fox using Fox Illusion in SSF2. |universe = ''Star Fox'' |user = |effect = Fox darts quickly forward, leaving a blue trail behind him. }} Fox Illusion ( ) is a recurring attack in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series used by Fox in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview The attack consists of Fox boosting directly forward at an incredibly high speed, causing a blue trailing effect to appear and damaging opponents in the way. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Fox Illusion is 's side attack. The move simply sets Fox at a fixed speed in whatever direction the move was performed in, instantly increasing his momentum until the move is finished. Opponents hit by Fox as he dashes forward are dealt 4% damage per frame. In addition to this, the move can greatly assist with his horizontal recovery, due to the high air speed he gains that can help him to reach the stage again. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Fox Illusion has turned into 's side special move, where it functions much more akin to its official Super Smash Bros. counterparts. Instead of simply increasing Fox's speed, the move now shoots him a fixed distance forward, cancelling momentum when beginning and ending the move. Additionally, if the player hits the special input just as Fox is about to dart forward, Fox will "cancel" the attack by moving forward only slightly. The attack itself deals 7% damage and weak upward knockback to any opponent hit by the afterimage left by Fox, but Fox himself cannot damage opponents he makes contact with. In terms of horizontal recovery, while it is very effective and travels a decent distance forward, it also has a small ledge sweet spot and leaves Fox helpless after it ends, even when cancelled. It is also risky to use onstage, as Fox will not stop when near a ledge; unless the move is cancelled, he may easily dart offstage with no way to recover. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Fox side attack.png|Fox using Fox Illusion, on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Illusion Initial.png|Fox about to use Fox Illusion, on Meteo Campaigns. Fox Illusion Trail.png|The trail Fox leaves behind when using Fox Illusion. Fox Illusion Hit.png|Fox hitting with Fox Illusion. Note how the trail hits Sonic instead of the physical Fox. A canceled Fox illusion.png|Fox cancelling Fox Illusion. Early designs Fox Illusion 0.8b.png|Fox Illusion's first early design. Fox Illusion.png|Fox Illusion's second early design. Illusion 1.png|Fox using the second early design of Fox Illusion, leaving an afterimage of Fox behind. Illusion 3.png|Fox hitting with the second early design of Fox Illusion. Trivia *Because so few moves in SSF increase a character's forward momentum in midair, Fox Illusion is one of the only moves in the game to aid with recovery. *At the end of the move in SSF, it plays the sound made when Fox hits an opponent with Fox Illusion in Super Smash Bros. Melee, even when no opponents are actually hit. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Star Fox universe